


Christmas Traditions

by writemydreams



Series: Secret Santa [2]
Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics)
Genre: Christmas Decorations, Domestic Fluff, Holiday Sweaters, JayTim Secret Santa, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 16:54:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17125163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writemydreams/pseuds/writemydreams
Summary: Both Tim and Jason have been excluded from Christmas traditions at the manor for years. This Christmas, Tim wants things to be different. He makes secret plans with the rest of the family (plus Steph) and surprises Jason with hero sweaters and decorating.





	Christmas Traditions

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cadkitten](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cadkitten/gifts).



> Merry Christmas to Cadkitten! Prompt was "Jason gets left out of things more often than not when it comes to holidays, but this year he started dating Tim just weeks before Christmas. He expects nothing at all to happen out of the ordinary, but Tim has other plans."
> 
> I deviated from the "just started dating" part whoops. I wrote this with the intention of it being a continuation/sequel to my Secret Santa entry from last year.

Some people feel an invisible shift in the air on December 1st. Christmas was the one time of year when Tim’s parents stayed in Gotham instead of travelling for business or pleasure. They still didn’t have much time for him, but he remembers putting gingerbread houses together with his mother, drinking hot chocolate with his father while watching _The Grinch_ , and seeing the house glow with holiday décor and lights. So he’s always been fond of Christmas, especially when Dick and Barbara included him in their traditions. 

Last year, Tim’s relationship with Jason had been too new and tensions between the family too high for either of them to be interested in celebrating at the manor. This year, however, things are different. There’s less hostility between members of the family. Even peace between ones who never got along – Bruce and Jason, Tim and Damian. The body swap spell between Tim and Damian has worked wonders on finally getting Damian to realize Tim’s importance. That and he’s becoming less of an arrogant, entitled brat. Then Diana intervened between Bruce and Jason to repair their damaged relationship. 

So, this year, partaking in Wayne Manor holiday traditions is now plausible. Tim smiles towards the shower where Jason is rinsing off the sweat of a workout. He takes advantage of Jason’s absence to whip out his phone and coordinate plans with the rest of the family.

**Tim: Sweater pickup today! Cass, you have to keep Jason occupied**

**Cass: I will**

**Steph: Me too! We’ll have him take us out to lunch after shopping**

**Barbara: Jason likes Italian. There’s a good restaurant near the bookstore.**

**Steph: Italian sounds good!**

Cass responds with a thumbs up emoji. The girls roped Jason into chauffeuring them to the mall in exchange for buying him anything he wants from the rare bookstore he’s so fond of. Tim is confident the girls will perform Distraction Duty admirably. 

**Damian: I still don’t understand the attraction of ugly sweaters. Why wear a garment one finds distasteful?**

**Dick: Because it’s fun! I’ll see you for gingerbread decorating at the manor. Alfred and I are getting the walls and roofs baked so they’ll be cool enough to decorate once everyone arrives**

**Tim: Good plan**

**Dick: I bought us festive aprons to wear!**

Given Dick’s sometimes questionable fashion taste, that could be ominous. Tim hopes they won’t be wearing matching elf or snowman aprons. 

**Tim: Did Constantine deliver the enchanted mistletoe?**

**Dick: He did. Can’t wait to see the look on Bruce’s face when he hears it**

**Damian: …You are all the reason Father will develop gray hairs.**

**Steph: That’s what family does**

**Tim: She’s right. I’ll leave once Jason does. Be ready in 20 minutes**

**Damian: I am already prepared.**

Tim stows his phone in his pocket when the water switches off. Jason can’t know about the Christmas plans until he drops the girls off at the manor. Then they’ll surprise him with a hero sweater, singing mistletoe to hang around the manor, and boxes of decorations to put up. Tim is excited to have a proper, family Christmas again. Damian has made it impossible for the last few years. 

Jason steps out of the bathroom wearing jeans and a gray Henley. He’s holding his towel to dry off his hair. Spotting Tim on the couch, he comes over to kiss him. “Hey, beautiful. Sorry I can’t spend the whole day with you like I planned. You know how the girls get.”

Tim returns the kiss. “That’s an understatement. I’ll be fine though; I have some things I need to take care of. Should I order another bookshelf or two?”

“I haven’t bought that many new books,” Jason protests. He sits next to Tim to draw him close. “Don’t work too much while I’m gone, okay? You’re supposed to be resting. If you do go out, make sure you bundle up. You can’t catch another cold.”

Tim makes a face. Everyone gets on his case about his health thanks to his missing spleen. Especially in winter. “I will. Promise.” He kisses Jason once more then nudges him towards the door. “You better pick up the girls now.”

Jason rises from the couch. “Yeah, otherwise Babs might run my foot over with her wheelchair.” He claims one more kiss. “See you.” He jams a beanie onto his head and slips into his customary leather jacket. Jason has yet to meet a leather jacket he doesn’t love. Especially the lined, winter edition he practically lives in now. He puts his boots on, waves goodbye to Tim, and heads out.

Tim waits five minutes before he starts getting ready. He puts on his peacoat, hat, scarf, and fleece lined leather gloves. Anything less and Damian will push more winter clothing on him. Tim drives to the manor to pick up Damian. He texts when he arrives in lieu of entering. There’ll be time to visit with Alfred later. 

Damian exits the manor dressed similarly to Tim. Coming from the Middle East, Gotham winters are still a struggle for him. Especially when it snows. “Drake,” he says in greeting as he enters the car. “In my research I have discovered that ugly sweater cakes are also popular at this time of year. I believe such a cake will be a suitable addition to our décor.” 

Tim considers their supplies. “We’ll need a sweater shaped pan. Possibly more baking ingredients. Did you find any suitably appalling sweaters in your research?”

“Yes. Attachments make for a suitably heinous holiday sweater. Lights, sequins, puffballs, ones that sing Christmas carols. I still don’t understand why people even celebrate Christmas. It, like most Christian holidays, is Pagan with Christian traditions pushed onto it,” a frowning Damian says. Religion doesn't play a part in any of their lives and any holidays they celebrate are due to cultural norms.

“Call it Yule then,” Tim shrugs. “I don’t get it either, but people want to have their Christmas celebrations. Pagan roots and all.” 

Damian nods. “I will not don a Santa hat or subject any of my animals to such degradation.”

“No one said you have to.” Tim drives to Knitworks, a locally owned and operated sweater shop. “We’re picking up the superhero sweaters I ordered today. Don’t worry, they’re not ugly. Knitworks does sell plenty of holiday sweaters though. I don’t think it’ll be hard to find something awful for tonight.”

Damian shoots him a suspicious look. “Are the hero sweaters offensive to the eyes?”

“No, they aren’t. They’re a surprise though.” Tim grins at him, noticing how Damian isn’t comforted. He doesn’t push the topic until reaching Knitworks. He parks on the street and steps out into the frosty air. The contrast of the cold compared to the warmth of his car makes him cough. 

“Inside,” Damian instructs. He takes Tim’s elbow and marches him inside Knitworks. A bell chimes overhead to announce their arrival. A young woman in leggings and a Nightwing sweater greets them with a cheery smile. Her nametag says Cleo.

“Welcome to Knitworks. Are you looking for something in particular?”

“I have an order to pick up for Timothy Drake-Wayne.” Tim shows his license to her even though everyone in Gotham knows who the Waynes are and what they look like.

Cleo checks his ID as protocol demands. “It’s in the office. Lisa will bring it for you.” She presses her headset. “Lisa, could you bring Mr. Drake-Wayne’s package?”

Tim glances over when the office door opens. Lisa clearly has the hots for Kyle Rayner since her sweater matches his uniform. She sets a box on the counter then opens it to show Tim the neatly packaged hero sweaters he’s ordered for his entire family. Alfred too since Bruce couldn’t tie his shoes without him. “Perfect.”

“Do you have a favorite superhero?” Cleo asks. “Nightwing is mine obviously. He’s gorgeous, funny, and so cute with Starfire!”

Lisa snorts. “Surprised you didn’t mention your favorite part of him: his butt.”

Cleo blushes while Damian’s eye twitches. “Don’t make me sound like some perv. Nightwing is a handsome man who fills his suit out nicely. I have eyes to appreciate that. Anyway, what heroes do you two like best?”

“I’m partial to Robin,” Damian says. “Nightwing is also admirable. As is Batman.”

Tim smirks. “It’s a tie between Red Hood and Red Robin. If we’re talking about hotness, the Red Hood wins. He rescued me from an assassination attempt once. Shielded my body with his. He could easily have been in 300 with all those muscles.” Tim can easily wax on about how attractive his boyfriend is. Rock hard abs, thick thighs, firm ass, muscular pecs that Steph frequently teases him about needing a bra to cover…

The women grin while Damian grimaces. “Red Hood is very sexy,” Lisa agrees. “I like a man with some muscle on him.” 

“Before you distract yourself with further slobbering, _Timothy_ ,” Damian gives him a pointed look, “you brought me here to pick out an ugly sweater.”

Lisa jumps at the chance to make a sale. “Of course. Were you looking for anything specific?”

“I’ve been told that the more loathsome an ugly sweater is, the more appealing it becomes.” Damian steps away from Tim to examine the displays of holiday sweaters. Tim spies a Darth Vader one that’s a possible contender though the _Star Trek_ one with Spock doing the Vulcan salute in a Santa suit is also tempting. After further exploring, each Wayne has their selection. Tim is buying the Darth Vader one for Jason and the Spock one for himself. Damian has a cat print sweater that lights up and sings Jingle Bells. It’s suitably hideous. 

Tim pays and gives Damian the box to carry. “I bet one of your cats will use this right away.”

“Most likely.”

Tim takes the bag with their new sweaters and heads out to the car. He’s ordered an additional Red Hood sweater in his size that he plans to wear for Jason tomorrow. Along with the black skinny jeans Jason so loves to take off him. They load their purchases into the car. “Grocery store next?” 

“Yes.”

Cake pan and fresh baking ingredients in hand, they return to the car and back to the manor. Dick’s car is in the driveway. Jason and the girls won’t arrive for another ten minutes so that gives them time to change and start decorating. Tim steps into the manor, breathing in the smell of freshly baked gingerbread. 

“Dick? Alfred?”

“In the kitchen!” Dick calls. “We’re baking cookies.” He exits the kitchen to greet them, dusting flour off his hands. He’s wearing an elf hat, jeans, a t-shirt, and a red apron with “Santa’s Helper” written in cursive. “What’d you get?”

“Picked up the hero sweaters, bought a couple holiday ones, and then supplies to make an ugly sweater cake.” Tim opens the box to take out the Nightwing sweater. He tosses it to Dick. “Here, put yours on. I bought a Superman one for Alfred too.”

Dick’s eyes light up as he catches the sweater. “Awesome! I’ll see if Kori wants one too.” He takes off his shirt and apron to put on the Nightwing sweater. “How do I look?” He strikes a pose.

“Like a Nightwing fanboy,” Damian mutters. “I presume I should also change?”

“Yes,” Dick and Tim respond.

They reconvene in the kitchen once all, Alfred included, are sporting their new sweaters. It’s strange to see Alfred in anything but a suit. He looks quite dashing though.

“Now that you’re here, I presume I should leave the rest of the baking to you?”

Dick gives Alfred a floury hug. “Yeah, we’ve got the rest from here. Go relax with a good book or a TV show. You deserve a break.”

An amused Alfred returns the embrace. “Very well. I shall be pleasantly surprised by your decorations once I emerge from the library.” He exits the kitchen just before the front door opens and the triumphant shoppers pile in.

“Tim, your boyfriend is such a nerd!” Steph yells. “He was drooling over vintage Poe and Lovecraft hardbacks from the 50s!”

“I wasn’t drooling!” Jason snaps. “I admire classic novels and vintage editions of them! Are you guys in the kitchen? The gingerbread smells amazing.”

“We are,” Dick replies. “Just took out a tray of gingerbread men and another of cookies!” He switches off the oven and removes the mitts. Jason and the girls pile into the kitchen as he transfers the cookies to wire racks.

“Oo, cookies!” Steph, wearing a reindeer antler headband and a green dress, snatches a cookie right off the spatula.

Dick laughs. “Anyone else want a cookie?”

Barbara has a silver ribbon around her ponytail while Cass is wearing a green and red headband. Jason is the only one not showing his holiday spirit. “Aw, matching hero sweaters.” Barbara grins then wheels herself closer to Dick to take a cookie. “Thanks.”

“You’re welcome. Damian, go get the Batgirl and Red Hood sweaters,” Damian instructs as he passes out freshly baked cookies.

Jason blinks. “All of us are supposed to wear holiday sweaters? Why? Is there a special occasion I didn’t know about?”

“Yes,” Tim smiles at his oblivious boyfriend. “We’re going to decorate the manor, put together a gingerbread version of this place, and enjoy Christmas cookies while watching _The Grinch_ later.”

Surprise then uncertainty crosses Jason’s face. “All of us are doing this today?”

Steph smirks. “Yeah, Jay. You took us shopping so the boys would have time to get everything ready. Plus we needed to pick out our own holiday sweaters.” She grins, happily accepting her black and purple Batgirl sweater from Damian. “This is so cute! Where’d you get it?”

“From Knitworks,” Tim says. 

Steph shamelessly strips down to her purple bra and pulls her sweater over her head. “Oh my god, it’s so comfortable. I don’t know if I’ll ever take it off.” She steals another cookie while Babs and Cass exit the kitchen to change. 

Once everyone is properly attired for holiday decorating and eating, they reconvene in the kitchen to make their plan of attack. “I vote we decorate first then work on the gingerbread manor. I’ve got the singing mistletoe!” Dick holds up a cloth bag with pride. “Babs, want to help me with the living room?”

“Sure.” Barbara rolls out of the kitchen with Dick practically skipping after her. 

“I will decorate the stairs and the entryway,” Damian announces. 

Steph and Cass pick their own sections then leave Tim and Jason alone in the kitchen. Tim goes to his boyfriend, laying a hand on his shoulder. “Still in shock?”

“Yeah. I didn’t realize this was happening. Did you plan all this?”

Tim slides his arms around Jason’s neck. “I did. Last Christmas was about us enjoying the holiday as a new couple. Now, I thought we could celebrate with the family. If you aren’t comfortable though we can go home. Read your new Poe books.”

Jason hugs him tightly. “No,” he says gruffly. “I want to stay with you and take part in all this. It’s… been a long time since I helped decorate the manor.” 

“Me too,” Tim says softly. 

Jason kisses his hair. “We’ll have to come up with some good decorations for our apartment next. And I’m going to build you a gingerbread castle.”

“With us as the kings?”

“Something like that.” 

Tim grins up at Jason. “Want to go decorate the Cave?”

Jason smiles wickedly. “Definitely.” 

Laughing, they head downstairs to inflict singing mistletoe and holiday lights on the Cave. The bats will probably set the mistletoe off if they fly too close. Plus the look on Bruce’s face will be hilarious.


End file.
